


[podfic of] How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, by sweeterthankarma

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romantic Gestures, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You by sweeterthankarmaAuthor Summary-When she gets to her stop, an older man that Amanita thinks she’s seen at the library compliments the sunflowers.“Anniversary?” he asks casually as they walk.Amanita shakes her head. “Just because,” she replies with a smile.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You, by sweeterthankarma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022513) by [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/How%20Sweet%20It%20Is%20To%20Be%20Loved%20By%20You%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20How%20Sweet%20It%20Is%20To%20Be%20Loved%20By%20You.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20How%20Sweet%20It%20Is%20To%20Be%20Loved%20By%20You%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma) for granting me [permission](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/post/632105584260415488/hi-there-i-was-hoping-to-ask-permission-to-podfic) to podfic your story. 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [_talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui). I hope this one isn't too schmoopy for your taste! When I read it I couldn't stop smiling and I was hoping to spread some of that cheer. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
